


Jugando a ser heredero

by FanFiker_FanFinal



Series: Sexo muggle a través de una BlackBerry [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Universo "Sexo muggle a través de una BlackBerry"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFiker_FanFinal/pseuds/FanFiker_FanFinal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras una discusión en Malfoy Manor, Draco recibe un extraño correo electrónico en su BlackBerry. Su apasionada vida con Harry puede estar acabada por dos razones: ese mensaje y las razones de Lucius Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jugando a ser heredero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladybook](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybook/gifts).



> NOTAS DEL FANFIC:
> 
> Título: Jugando a ser heredero
> 
> Autora: FanFiker_FanFinal
> 
> Personaje: Harry, Draco
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Género: Post Hogwarts.
> 
> Advertencias: Slash. Tercer fic del universo “Sexo muggle a través de una BlackBerry”, aunque se puede leer por separado.
> 
> Disclaimer:Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. No gano ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor.
> 
> Notas de autor: Este fanfic está inspirado por Dybbo, ella sabe por qué. Aunque tengamos breves conversaciones, me inspira y me hace reír con su mágico cerebro.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo mis drarrys y poniendo favoritos. ¡Feliz Año a todos!
> 
> Ya extrañaba este fandom...

Noto las manos sudorosas, a pesar de estar en Diciembre y de que el frío en esta ala de la mansión se extienda en todo su esplendor, pero no puedo más que… mirar a la pantalla y tratar de comprender. Leo bien el remitente, por si mi mente me ha jugado una mala pasada y ese correo electrónico no es para mí o no quiere decir lo que estoy temiendo. El desasosiego de ser sangre pura y estar emparejado con un mestizo, el obstáculo del difícil carácter de mis padres y la costumbre de las tradiciones familiares ancestrales se alzan de nuevo ante mí como si amenazaran cubrirme con sombras. Mi dedo, tembloroso, sin mi permiso, se desliza por el botón de rueda y vuelvo a leer, con el corazón desbocado. Al principio no puedo dejar de sonreír porque más que una aclaración parece todo un jeroglífico.

 

_De: Harry Potter_

_Para: Dragonus_Malfoy@gmail.com_

 

_Ha llegado el momento. Lo he intentado, pero soy incapaz de derribar esas torres, y por tanto, llegar al nexo. Destruí varios neutrales, embolsándome una cantidad de dinero importante, pero he llegado a mi límite._

_Quizá sea conveniente pensar en ello, pasar a otra fase, aunque te veo inseguro. Creo que no manejas bien las luchas y que aspiras a tener demasiado. No es necesario tener tanto, tu codicia te pierde. Sé razonable y mira por el bien de los dos._

_Si no lo haces, me veré obligado a cambiarme de pareja. No es que me apetezca, pero las estadísticas nunca mienten._

_Hablamos. Seriamente. No lo postergues que te conozco._

Las torres. El nexo. Los neutrales. ¿Por qué duendecillos siento que Potter trata de jugar a los jeroglíficos conmigo? Frunzo el ceño, enfadado. No hemos estado muy bien estos días y ha habido peleas sin sexo de reconciliación, lo cual me preocupa. Y justo después, recibo esto. Un maldito correo electrónico en clave para probar mi paciencia, habitualmente bastante escasa, o quizá para testar mi inteligencia (y por mucho que escarbo en mi materia gris, no logro descrifrar qué quiere este gryffindor descarado).

Por supuesto, cuando uno recibe algo así se asegura primero de que es para él; después de la afirmación por parte del remitente a través de un mensaje por el móvil solo puedo leer y tratar de entender. Maldito mestizo. Seguro que es su venganza por haberle propuesto aquella casa de doscientos metros cuadrados como una vivienda decente. De hecho, el “no es necesario tener tanto” sí que podría dirigirlo a mí; no desentona, pues me lo ha repetido hasta la saciedad en innumerables ocasiones.

Comienzo a desgranar el mensaje por la primera palabra extraña: torres. Bien podría referirse a mis padres. Y entonces el nexo sería yo. Los neutrales podrían ser Nott y Blaise, protagonistas ocasionales en su vida (como personas gratas, he de aclarar) y que ya no considera enemigos. Y las luchas, bueno, este Potter escribe de pena, así que no creo que vaya más allá de las peleas compartidas.

Lo que me molesta es la última frase: “no lo postergues que te conozco”. ¿Desde cuando postergo las cosas? Además, me parece muy extraño que Potter haya utilizado esa palabra. Ni siquiera Nott la conoce. Vale, es un dicho. Quiero decir que su vocabulario es tan extenso como un niño de primaria. Potter fue a un colegio muggle de cuya educación siempre dudé y sus tíos eran tan trogloditas que quizá no fueran capaces de enlazar una frase coherente, por eso tiene esa deficiencia que otros magos, educados en la más exquisita sapiencia, no tenemos.

El mensaje, de todos modos, sin llegar a divagar, se entiende: no aguanta mis manías ni a mi familia (con lo segundo nunca tuve esperanzas) y quiere pensar si realmente soy candidato a seguir estando en su vida.

Apreto los puños. Porque entonces, todas sus promesas y sus palabras de un futuro juntos se volatilizan como los papeles expuestos al _Incendio;_ porque me enseñó a creer en él y sobre todo en mí mismo durante todo este tiempo para que ahora él se dedique a derribar torres.

Cuando conocí a Potter —no hablo del colegio, sino cuando realmente lo llegué a conocer (tiempo entre sábanas aparte)—, percibí tantos valores importantes a su lado, que transcurrido el tiempo me cuesta poder vivir sin ellos. Como buen gryffindor, y aunque tengamos nuestros momentos de celos, nunca lo he visto flirtear con nadie; yo sí lo he hecho, a sabiendas de lo burro que se ponía después, pero nunca corrió peligro nuestra confianza; o al menos, la de él en mí. Eso es lo que me sorprende de Potter: cree en ti más que tú mismo. Para él, los fallos son aprendizajes, salvo que involucren una vida en el proceso. Perdona con una facilidad indecible: es muy peculiar al respecto.

Bueno, Draco, suficiente.

Me levanto y paseo por el único cuarto donde tengo todos mis objetos muggles: la cámara de vídeo, testigo de momentos de renombre, y poco más. Tuve que trasladarla aquí porque en el resto de la mansión hay demasiadas barreras mágicas, estaba empezando a estropearse. Un cuarto donde mi padre tiene prohibido el paso, por su bien mental, ya que no puedo poner hechizos desilusionadores sobre artilugios muggle que funcionen con tecnología primitiva. Miro por la ventana, que da a la parte oeste del jardín, donde se ve parte del lago y algunos frutales. Recuerdo aquella vez, cuando traté de contratar internet y llamé a una operadora para que instalaran la conexión. Potter no precisó en ningún momento que los malnacidos fuesen a llenar la mansión de cables, no mencionó nada de dejarlos repartidos por las habitaciones, de modo que cuando los instaladores vinieron, Lucius los frió a maldiciones en cuanto desplegaron todo su repertorio.

Mi padre me amenazó con prohibirme el contacto con Theo y Blaise, cuyos familiares están bastante enfadados por sus constantes contactos con el mundo muggle. Y es que los _sangrepura_ estamos condenados a la extinción. No es de extrañar que ya Theo se haya ido a vivir con su hufflepuff, para poder tener una vida cibernéticamente feliz. Viéndolos a ambos en la calidez del hogar, sorteando sus distintas personalidades en pos de la convivencia, enseguida sentí celos. No de ellos como pareja, sino de su armonía. Aunque, después de lo ocurrido, lo más probable es que Potter y yo estemos condenados a no entendernos .

Qué extraño. Ese pensamiento me duele más de lo que quiero admitir; apenas me sostienen las piernas. Harry, su cabello horriblemente rebelde; sus ojos limpios y sinceros; sus burdas maneras, tan impropias; su inocencia, la forma de pronunciar mi nombre... me arde el pecho al pensar en todo eso. Nadie debería decirme lo colado que estoy por Potter a estas alturas; hasta yo mismo me sorprendo. Tiene mérito haber llegado ahí, tan lejos, como no ha podido nadie. Y quiero que se quede.

Podría renunciar a un enorme caserón, a vivir en una zona costosa; quizá pueda prescindir de un baño para mí solo... tal vez hasta pueda ayudar en la cocina a Harry, aunque lo deteste. Y prescindir de elfos domésticos. Bueno, solo en caso de emergencia. Es bien sabido que no solo los magos aristócratas los utilizan. Aunque conozco a Potter. No le haría ninguna gracia que el elfo le mirara si quisiera pasearse desnudo por la casa y tomarme en cualquier sitio. El elfo se autocastigaría y Potter tampoco puede ver eso.

Reconozco mi egoísmo al haber tratado de buscar una casa acorde, básicamente, con mi costumbre. Las palabras de él fueron “da igual dónde sea, Draco, siempre que esté contigo y sea tu culo lo primero que vea cuando me despierte”. Abro la boca, y un gemido se escapa de ella al recordar esa proposición: hicimos el amor cuatro veces a plena luz del día en Grimmauld Place. Después nos largamos a casa de los Weasley. Aunque no les gusto demasiado, se han terminado los comentarios hirientes con el tiempo. Eso, y el que Granger asegure que jamás ha visto a Harry tan feliz, y aunque duda de su salud mental por haberse fijado en mí, puede soportarlo. Ah, no, eso último lo dijo su novio. Uf. Panda de pelirrojos atentando a la belleza mezclando todos los colores en sus ropas. Si se reproducen aún más, el mundo mágico quedará sin gusto estético.

Dejando de lado los Weasley, y admitiendo quizá el hecho de que sean más tolerantes que mi propia familia, pasamos a ver el lado oscuro de mi padre.

Sigo con la mirada fija en el jardín, pero mi mente viaja hacia ese día; el día que todo podía haber cambiado.

 

_—Draco..._

_—Harry, déjame entrar contigo. Mi padre no es alguien razonable. Si le presentas los hechos tal como son, no querrá saber nada de esto. Y me desheredará._

_Harry hundió los dedos en mi cabello y me miró, serio:_

_—Si realmente la herencia es lo que te preocupa no entiendo..._

_—Potter, déjame decirte algo: no me importa que me eche, pero no quiero ser un mantenido. Si él retira mis cuentas, ¿cómo demonios voy a poder vivir sin orgullo?_

_—Pero Draco, no es necesario. Tengo dinero suficiente para mantenernos a los dos y a una tercera persona._

_Harry y yo vemos el tema monetario de forma diferente: ese es otro de los problemas entre ambos. Él lo ve como algo secundario; para mí, es el valor de mi status. Aún así, discutimos, y él se aseguró de recordarme que no me quería por mi apellido, sino por mi nombre; vamos, que no le importaba la herencia Malfoy. Si le dijera eso a mi padre, se reiría en su cara, por eso era tan importante que estuviera a su lado; Potter la cagaría con seguridad._

_Y así nos reunimos aquel día en la biblioteca. Al principio, Lucius parecía tan férreo como el acero, con su bastón y una pose de orgullo que gritaba “échame lo que quieras que mi mentalidad es tan rígida como este bastón”. No tenía muchas esperanzas de que mi padre aceptase nuestra propuesta, menos aún de continuar saliendo con Harry después de aquello._

_Potter comenzó bien, saludándole con cortesía y estableciendo su lugar. No le habló de la guerra, ni del pasado, porque obviamente sería hurgar en la herida; simplemente, le presentó la situación._

_—Señor Malfoy, como supongo que sabrá, hace ya algún tiempo que su hijo y yo estamos en términos amistosos. Para mí, conocerlo ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado y puesto que ustedes tienen tradiciones, voy a respetar una de ellas: la bendición familiar —Lucius ni se inmutó, lo miró con ojos fríos—. Quiero estar con su hijo Draco. Quiero seguir viéndole y que usted me dé su permiso._

_—¿Para qué? —soltó, sin mover un músculo—. ¿Desde cuándo has pedido tú permiso para fastidiarme a mí y a mi familia?_

_El primer cartucho siempre deja al interlocutor hecho polvo: negociar con mi padre no es fácil. Menos mal que Harry tiene huevos, en más de un sentido._

_—Es por eso que lo hago ahora. Créame, lo único que quiero es estar en paz con ustedes, aunque yo no sea de su agrado._

_—Es complicado pedirme eso; se supone que quiero lo mejor para mi hijo, y tú no lo eres —aunque mi padre seguía impasible, su puño se cerró sobre el bastón, señal de estar perdiendo la paciencia. A solo cinco minutos de conversación._

_—Escuche, señor Malfoy. Todo lo que vaya a decirme ya lo sé: que no soy un sangrepura, que no soy suficiente para su hijo, que soy una desgracia para su linaje... ahórrese los insultos. Usted nunca me cayó bien, pero ahora hago el enorme esfuerzo porque quiero a Draco y deseo que esté a mi lado. Por supuesto, antes de montar todo esto le he preguntado su opinión: para mí lo más importante es qué desea hacer con su vida._

_Sonreí. Eso fue todo un golpe bajo: le estaba diciendo a mi padre que por muchos años que me hubiera criado, jamás me había dado caprichos como preguntarme qué quería hacer con mi vida. Su puño se cerró aún más._

_—Como padre, figura que según parece usted no ha tenido, dispongo de mis propios planes para bien de él, por supuesto —aguanté la respiración, pero Harry no pareció reaccionar a la mención de su difunto padre._

_—¿Y cuáles son esos planes?_

_—No te incumben. Solo te diré que no estás incluido en ellos —un silencio atronador. Miradas agresivas, cargándose de rabia e impotencia, aguantando la respiración. Había llegado la hora de intervenir._

_—Entonces, me temo que esta conversación no tiene ningún sentido —rebatí, harto—. Harry Potter ha venido a pedirte permiso para que continuemos juntos. Si no se lo das, no importa. Nos seguiremos viendo. No hay nada que pueda convencernos de lo contrario, padre. Por favor, sé razonable._

_Lucius giró el cuerpo y me miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Después, lentamente, soltó todo el aire para decir:_

_—¿Qué hice mal contigo? Sacrifiqué mi juventud, estudié y trabajé como un loco para darle lo mejor a mi heredero; me casé con tu madre, la amé y me encargué de darte la mejor educación. Incluso te concedí ir a Durmstrang, a pesar de que luego cediéramos en pos de Narcissa._

_—Sí, padre, lo sé y te agradezco todo eso; por el mismo motivo estamos aquí hoy hablando contigo, para pedirte que nos apoyes en esta decisión._

_—¿Y qué cambiará para ti si me niego? Si aunque no te dé mis bendiciones irás a restregarte junto a ese mestizo. No entiendo esta pérdida de tiempo._

_Harry se removió, inquieto._

_—Señor, puede que a su hijo le dé igual. A mí no. Me gusta ser apreciado en la familia de mi pareja. Sé que quizá, con usted, sea más complicado, pero nada me haría más feliz que me aceptara. Por supuesto, no me meteré en sus negocios ni tampoco en su vida privada. Solo quiero poder venir a la mansión sin que haya ojos puestos en mi nuca con ganas de maldecirme. Que ustedes nos visiten en nuestra nueva vivienda y podamos tener una comida familiar. Hablé largo y tendido con su esposa, y le ha costado un año aceptarme. No me importará esperar otro año más para convencerle a usted de que puedo hacer feliz a Draco._

_—Todo lo que expones no son más que intereses que a ti te benefician. ¿Qué gano yo con tu presencia en la familia? ¿Acaso vas a ofrecerme un heredero? Porque no veo cómo —el tono fue más que irónico, burlón. Y tocó a Harry justo en donde más dolía._

_—Si lo que quiere es una familia, me parece bien. Como hombre, no puedo darle un heredero de sangre, pero podemos adoptar un bebé mágico —mal camino, Harry. Padre no tardó en explotar._

_—¡No me hagas reír! ¿Ves como eres una desgracia? Ni siquiera piensas con cabeza... ¡Hablo de un heredero digno! ¡Un heredero con la sangre Malfoy en las venas! Por Salazar, me pides que te acepte a ti y a un bebé salido de quién sabe dónde y que deje en vuestras manos el futuro construido por todos mis ancestros..._

_Harry frunció el ceño y bajó la cabeza, probablemente captando esa vana ilusión, la de que ambos jamás se entenderían._

_—No se confunda: solo le pido la felicidad de Draco. No estoy interesado en sus tradiciones ni en su herencia, ¡no quiero nada de eso! Solo deseo estar con Draco. ¿Qué es lo que no entiende?_

_Al ver a Lucius dirigiéndose hacia Harry de modo peligroso, hablé entonces._

_—Padre, déjanos vivir juntos. ¿Quién te dice que podremos llevarnos bien? ¿No ves que estás montando un numerito por algo sin importancia?_

_Lucius se dirigió hacia mí con ojos de acero, cambiando su objetivo._

_—¿Sin importancia? ¿Te parece poco que abra el puto Profeta y os vea cogidos de la mano en el Callejón Diagón? ¿Te parece poco ir al Ministerio y aguantar bromas de mal gusto sobre quién lleva los pantalones en nuestra familia? ¿Te parece poco cómo me hierve la sangre al saber que mi hijo, mi propio hijo sea un depravado y le guste montárselo con hombres? ¿Y que elija al salvador del mundo para más inri, como si gozara humillándome?_

_—¡No gozo humillándote! Por si no te has dado cuenta, Theodore Nott también es gay. ¿Crees que lo hacemos aposta? ¡Para mí sería mucho más fácil seguir tus indicaciones si me gustaran las mujeres! Aunque tampoco me dejarías elegirla por propia voluntad, así que no te escudes en que soy un depravado porque me gustan los tíos._

_—No tengo nada más que decir —añadió Lucius, con gesto rabioso—. Definitivamente, no voy a perder mi tiempo en escucharos, en mi familia hay unas normas y si no se acatan, el único que pierde es mi hijo. De hecho, deberíais darme las gracias. Draco, dentro de unos años tendrás que darme un nieto, y me da igual cómo lo hagas, pero no mezcles tu sangre con escoria._

_—Padre, te oigo y no te reconozco —le freí con la mirada—, o mejor dicho, te conozco porque te oigo; tenía una mínima esperanza de que, al igual que madre, después de la guerra te hubieras dado cuenta de muchas cosas. Solo recuerda que el ser abominable que seguiste con tanta admiración, aquel al que le dejaste tu casa para asesinar inocentes era MESTIZO._

_Sentí la mirada de Harry en la nuca, que salió poco después del cuarto. Creo que nunca he hablado así a mi padre y Harry se mostró bastante duro esos días. Ens su opinión, jamás debería haber dicho todo eso, porque al fin y al cabo es mi padre, pero Potter adolece de no haber conocido al suyo, y por ende, no puede ponerse en mi lugar._

_—No ves que no nos interesa que se enfade, Draco..._

_—¡No me importa! A ese hombre le vienen bien un par de verdades bien dichas. Pero tú siempre puedes limpiarle las botas, estoy seguro de que te maldeciría igual._

Me duele pensar en las discusiones que hemos tenido, la mayoría provocadas por personas de nuestro alrededor. Como sea, después de aquello a Harry lo mandaron de misión con los aurores y tras volver apenas nos hemos hablado, hartos de la mentalidad retrógrada de algunos y de la poca comprensión de otros...

Un puto heredero. Mi padre sabe que odio a los críos, y lo gracioso es que Potter está de acuerdo con él en eso. Que en lugar de convencerle a él lo que debería hacer es tratar de convencerme a mí. ¡Soy joven y quiero divertirme, joder! Después de estar tan reprimidos con la puñetera guerra y de estar a las duras y a las maduras con mi familia me duele que mi padre siga queriendo tirar de las riendas. Conseguirá que lo desprecie.

Y de verdad, me apetece vivir con Potter aunque en una semana nos estemos tirando de los pelos como si no hubiera un mañana, con la promesa de un sexo de reconciliación memorable. Pero al menos no tendré que esconder mis aparatos muggles por toda la casa por temor a que mi rabioso padre los destruya, solo porque cree que he quebrantado todos los principios morales de nuestro apellido.

Está muy bien enviar lechuzas, pero cuando uno tiene prisa en saber una respuesta lo mejor es usar el teléfono móvil. Sin que tenga que convencer a nadie de que le he encontrado muchas utilidades aparte del supuesto uso de la comunicación.

 

***

 

Solo para distraerme y porque realmente estoy jodido, quedo con Blaise en Hogsmeade. Entramos a tomarnos algo en _Las Tres Escobas_. Me cuenta su increíblemente activa vida sexual y cómo ha resultado su última conquista, Rose Zeller, una estudiante de Hogwarts. Removiendo su whisky de fuego eleva los ojos al cielo y muestra una lasciva sonrisa que da miedo.

—Blaise, creo que ya no hay bruja que no te haya probado, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora, comenzar a tirarte a todas las muggles en edad de merecer?

Aunque dicho sea de paso, Blaise nunca pregunta la edad a las mujeres. Un día se meterá en una gorda.

—Una tejona, Draco —asiente, ignorándome—. Me parece que Theo tiene razón: no hay que subestimarlos. Rose era del tipo sado y mordía y le gustaba azotarme. Pero Draco... ¡cómo la chupaba!

Lo miro, atónito.

—¿Y por qué has cortado con ella? —Blaise frunce el ceño y aprieta la mano que sujeta el vaso.

—No lo hice.

No entiendo nada.

—¿Y por qué hablas de ella en pasado... o es...? No puede ser. ¿Te ha plantado una tía?

Blaise mira alrededor y espeta, enfadado:

—¡Puedes decirlo más alto! Total, solo se han enterado en todo el pueblo... —después baja la vista y se le ve dolido—. Lo peor es que he intentado olvidarla y no puedo. Siempre se me aparece su cara de viciosa cuando llego al orgasmo.

—¡Blaise! No me des detalles. Soy gay, ¿recuerdas? ¿Acaso te cuento yo cómo someto a Potter sobre el despacho de mi padre?

—¡Joder, Draco! Cuéntamelo —aaagh, maldito vicioso. La verdad es que no ha sucedido, pero el pensamiento comienza a tomar fuerza en mi mente, sobre todo después de todas las sandeces pronunciadas por Lucius. Oh, solo de pensar la cara de mortificado que pondría mi padre hace que se me levante. Un momento. Si además de Theo, Blaise está agrediendo los principios _sangrepura_ , es posible que...

—Entonces, esta Rose. Has dicho que es de Hufflepuff. ¿ _Sangrepura_?

Blaise suelta una carcajada.

—Venga, hombre. En mi familia eso no se estila. Básicamente porque si tuviera que ligarme a tías como Pansy y Millicent mi polla se habría caído sola.

—¿Es mestiza?

—De hecho, hija de muggles. Pero Draco, no irás a ponerte especialito ahora con eso. Te recuerdo que tu querido salvador no cumple los estándares mágicos requeridos por tu familia.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibuja en mi cara, estoy seguro, iluminando hasta el primer negocio de Hogsmeade, si es eso posible.

—¡Si me parece estupendo! Tienes que recuperarla, Blaise, hacer que vuelva contigo. ¡Es perfecta!

—¿Qué tramas, Draco? ¿Has visto la luz y quieres usar a Rose para llegar a ella?

Le explico mi plan: hace bastante tiempo que los Malfoy no organizamos una fiesta en la mansión. Una fiesta para los más selectos del mundo mágico, con la más exquisita reserva de vinos Malfoy, trajes de etiqueta y mis mejores amigos. Ha llegado la hora de dar un mensaje al más puro estilo aristócrata, como le gusta a mi padre.

 ***

Estuve durante una semana planificándolo todo: los invitados, el tipo de comida que servirían los elfos, las decoraciones... padre se relajó un poco al verme ejercitar mis derechos como heredero, mientras madre me miraba con el chizpurfle detrás de la oreja. Además, también me sirvió de distracción: no quería volver a leer el mensaje de Harry, confiaba en que hubiera meditado y lo hubiese pensado bien: uno no encuentra alguien como yo fácilmente, y creo haber sido muy complaciente, al menos, como amante. Durante toda esa semana tampoco tuvimos contacto: él, ocupado con su trabajo y yo, con las celebraciones. Y cuando todas las invitaciones quedaron repartidas, me llegó una lechuza de Granger, preguntándome qué pretendía invitándola a esa fiesta. Con los gryffindor no se puede mentir, por lo tanto fue la siguiente en saber de mi plan. Lo disfracé todo mencionando mucho a Harry en la conversación, esperando que el Héroe no hubiera tenido una conversación con el tema “abandonar a Malfoy y su asquerosa sangre familiar” con ellos. Granger no pareció poner pegas después. El siguiente en cuestionarse todo fue Theo. Se presentó en mi casa y tras saludar a mis padres nos quedamos hablando largo rato en el jardín. El muy cabrón tiene una cara de follado feliz totalmente inconcebible. Voy a tener que creer a Blaise y su teoría sobre los tejones.

—Tienes problemas con Harry —sentenció, al verme callado.

—No. Tengo problemas con mi padre, algo que ya sabíamos de antemano —él no se iba a enterar de mi desasosiego después de aquel mensaje y del poco contacto habido después: aunque sea por orgullo, he dicho.

—Draco, corta el rollo. Harry te nota muy esquivo últimamente; si tienes problemas con Lucius, ¿por qué no estais juntos como antes? —De verdad, me alegra mucho la amistad de Harry con mis amigos slytherin, pero que sepan más que yo sobre el tema me sobrepasa. Y el gryffindor no debería ir por ahí aireando nuestras intimidades, joder, ya se lo dejé bien claro.

—¿Esquivo? ¿Esquivo? ¿Eso te ha dicho el malnacido? —Apreté los puños, la idea de golpear a Potter danzando atrayente por mi imaginación. Theo alzó las manos en señal de paz.

—Cálmate, por favor. Sigues siendo un celoso impulsivo. Si Harry Potter se acerca a ti con cara de cordero degollado, le preguntas por vuestra relación y responde con un aire nostálgico “hemos hablado poco”, ¿cómo quieres que me lo tome?

—¿Y tú por qué preguntas tanto? ¿No estás agotado por las sesiones de sexo con tu tejón? Vete a dormir y deja en paz a los aurores —Theo se atrevió a soltar una risilla.

—Bueno, Draco, insúltame si vas a sentirte mejor. Solo le veo desilusionado y algo frustrado; no necesito hablar con Harry para llegar a esa conclusión, me infravaloras.

Me volví hacia él, deseoso de destapar todo el tema: si Harry me llama “esquivo” también puedo llamarle “idiota” por enviarme una amenaza de dejarme como si probara mis facultades de averiguar jeroglíficos. Aún enfadado, alcé mi BlackBerry y le mostré la pantalla.

—Dime cómo se te quedaría la cara si recibieras un mensaje así —Theo acercó el móvil, frunció el ceño, lo cogió y lo releyó varias veces—. Bueno, ¿me vas a decir algo?

Theo boqueó como idiota.

—Hum, eh, ¿quizá no es para ti?

—¿Quizá pienses que soy tonto para dar vueltas a un mensaje indescifrable si antes no me he asegurado de que el remitente quería enviármelo a mí? —Theo suspiró, alegó prisa por volver a su casa y nos despedimos poco después. Ten amigos para esto.

Y hablando de amigos: Rose Zeller, la tejona cachonda de Blaise no había respondido a mi invitación. Averigüé su dirección por contactos en el Ministerio y me presenté en la puerta de su casa. La cara de sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando abrió y me vio plantado ahí, con toda mi elegancia y saber estar.

—¿Draco Malfoy?

—El mismo —y quise añadir “nadie podría olvidarme”, pero la chica parecía tener malas pulgas y no quería ser azotado en la cara—. ¿Podemos hablar?

Ella me miró de arriba abajo, como sopesando la posibilidad de darme largas sin que fuera demasiado descortés, para luego cruzar los brazos y decir:

—Solo si se trata de vida o muerte —boqueé: seguro que esta tipa tiene antecedentes gryffindor en la familia. No recuerdo mucho de ella en nuestra vida en Hogwarts, pero como para mí el que llevara un uniforme amarillo pasaba completamente desapercibido, no es de extrañar. Asentí, asegurándole que sí, era un tema de vida o muerte: momento para actuar a lo slytherin, ya lo echaba de menos. Rose cogió un abrigo bastante irrisorio, se calzó y cerró la puerta con llave. Echamos a andar por las calles muggles, mientras la evaluaba con la mirada: lleva el cabello muy corto, casi como un chico, color castaño. Su cara no es extremadamente bonita, pero tiene unos labios muy gruesos, uno de los fetiches de mi amigo Blaise. Lo del pelo no lo entiendo, porque a él siempre le han gustado muy femeninas. Habría que saber qué esconde debajo de esa ropa, y prefiero evitarme la sorpresa, gracias.

Nos sentamos en un banco de Green Park. Comencé a hablarle de Blaise, de lo alicaído que estaba, deprimido, desganado. Le mostré una preocupación infinita, hasta le hablé de un posible suicidio, pero la tipa no mostró compasión alguna. Me miró con decisión y dijo que todo eso se lo merecía por ser un mujeriego enfermo, por tratar de seducir hipogrifos (Blaise, tenemos que hablar) y por creer que las mujeres se merecían un trato así. Al parecer, ella alberga ciertos sentimientos por Blaise desde Hogwarts y tuvo que ver cómo seducía a gente de otras casas y cómo después las usaba y las mandaba a paseo sin remordimiento alguno. Nada que yo no supiera, aunque contado por ella parecía como si Blaise fuera inseguro y necesitara ser deseado por todas y todos. Imaginé que la naturaleza pasional de esta chica tenía que ver con la cantidad de frustración acumulada durante todos esos años: un latigazo a Blaise por cada seducción en Hogwarts. Quizá Rose Zeller no fuera sadomasoquista, tal vez tenía ganas de inculcar sentido común en Blaise, misión fracasada hasta la fecha por todos aquellos que lo intentamos.

Y solo por eso, se ganó mi respeto. Su franqueza me conmovió. Lo entendía. Le propuse un plan: le dije que viniera a la fiesta no como acompañante de Blaise Zabini, sino como mi invitada. Necesitaba invitados fuera del círculo de la aristocracia para darle a padre una respuesta en todos los morros. Ella, solícita, tras escuchar mis intenciones y quizá pensar que Draco Malfoy se había vuelto loco, aceptó.

Y llegó el viernes, día de celebración en Malfoy Manor. El salón estaba rigurosamente decorado con farolillos flotantes encantados con los colores del escudo de los Malfoy; también había globos a la entrada de cada cuarto y el resto de la decoración en tono minimalista, para no desentonar. El aire olía ligeramente a flores porque los elfos habían llenado con ellas todos los floreros del salón, la entrada y el comedor. Comenzaron a llegar invitados, vestidos con la más exquisita etiqueta. Theo, con sus padres, Blaise y su madre, Pansy y su familia... mi padre parecía satisfecho, pero yo no podía ocultar mis nervios porque todo saliera bien.

Una de las tradiciones de _sangrepura_ cuando uno cumple la mayoría de edad es que cada heredero realice dos fiestas al año para considerarlos merecedores de llevar adelante el apellido y su estatus. La lista de invitados es elegida por el anfitrión y obliga al resto de los miembros de la casa a atender la celebración, tanto si es de su gusto, como si no. Además, para cada esparcimiento se elige un lema: negocios, disfrute, etc. y se decora la casa en base a lo que se quiere expresar. El lema elegido para entonces era “convivencia” y mi madre me había ayudado a elegir colores y ornamentos.

Si la fiesta salía bien y el anfitrión escogía inteligentemente la música, los invitados, el baile y la comida, se hablaba de ello en los círculos aristócratas causando respeto y fama y el apellido, digamos, se sobrevaloraba. Y ahora precisamente, nuestra familia necesita todo eso y más. Tras la guerra, no se habían celebrado demasiadas fiestas por las terribles pérdidas ocasionadas en familias de renombre, aunque algunos comenzaron a intuir el verdadero valor de ser mago, independientemente de su árbol genealógico.

Otros invitados llenaron el salón, entre ellos Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger y su novio comadreja... digo, Ron Weasley (es difícil desterrar los malos hábitos), y muchos otros que desafiaban alguna regla anti-linaje. Mi madre me miró, indecisa, pero siguió haciendo pasar a los invitados sin decir una palabra. Mi padre no estaba obligado a saludar a todos y cada uno, pero sería una afrenta no hacerlo, así que pronto estaba dando manos a traidores a la sangre, hijos de sangres sucias y auténticos revolucionarios del nuevo mundo.

Di el discurso de bienvenida y presenté al invitado de honor, Marius Fronter, un hombre de negocios de mi padre criado por su abuela de sangre no mágica, visiblemente emocionado por haber sido elegido para representar la fiesta. Había desterrado a los amigos supremacistas de Lucius, a saber, varias familias no gratas relacionadas con los mortífagos.

En el salón, aunque no podía evitarse el dejar de saludar a nadie, sí se organizaban grupitos. Eché un vistazo rápido: Lovegood charlando con Granger, Weasley y Longbottom. Los Slughorn charlando con la familia Macmillan y los Brown. Más allá estaban Pansy y Theo, junto a Blaise, que miraba mortificado a Rose Zeller al otro lado de la sala, probablemente siendo lisonjeada por Adrian Pucey, antiguo compañero de quidditch de Slytherin y otro de los pocos a los que considero verdaderos amigos desde Hogwarts. La chica llevaba una túnica muy apropiada para la fiesta, seguramente había sido ayudada por él (no quería ni imaginar si la había pedido prestada porque se veía cara) y ahora Blaise debía estar ocultando su erección y por eso no podía salir de su escondrijo. No quise disimular una satisfacción interior al verlo desearla prácticamente durante toda la noche.

—Esa sonrisa me da miedo —susurró alguien a mi lado, y me volví para ver a Ernie Macmillan vestido de gala.

—No hay nada que temer, Ernie —respondí, recordando, entonces—. Por cierto, lo que sí me preocupa es Potter. ¿Le ha fallado la aparición o se ha golpeado la cabeza con algo? Tú eras el encargado de hacerle venir.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Ya se lo dije, Draco —Bajó la vista hacia la copa que aún tenía sobre su mano, sin acabar—. Quizá le haya surgido algún problema —No. Me resisto a creer eso. Potter debe venir, joder, es mi apuesta más arriesgada. Que me deje después si es que es tan idiota, pero no ahora—. Ya he visto que conseguiste hablar con Rose Zeller, aunque no voy a preguntarte cómo la engañaste.

—No lo hice, auror. Solo le conté mi intención y le faltó poco para unirse —Ernie alzó una ceja, burlón, pero evité que hurgara en el tema diciendo lo primero que se me ocurrió—. ¿Por qué no estás con los demás? Confraterniza un poco con el resto de invitados, sería todo un detalle.

—Espera, estoy alucinando. Me sorprende mucho esta fiesta y tengo miedo de que de repente a tu padre le dé un ataque y se ponga a maldecirlos a todos. Por eso la observo desde aquí. ¿Rose Zeller? ¿En serio? Los slytherin cada vez me sorprendéis más. Vais a desaparecer si seguís haciendo cosas tan nobles.

Otro sin fe en mí. Bastardo. Me retiré a charlar con los Greengrass cuando mi madre reclamó mi atención. Salí del salón para encontrarme con Kingsley Shackelbolt junto a dos aurores de escolta: Williams y Potter, ambos vestidos con túnicas de auror. Respiré interiormente, aliviado. Mi estómago lo agradeció, estaba a punto de visitar el baño por necesidad.

—Bienvenidos —Asentí, y señalé el camino al salón—. Pueden pasar. Gracias por venir.

No pude ignorar el cálido apretón de manos de Potter, ni tampoco su mirada brillosa, ni su sonrisa estúpida de admiración. ¿Este mequetrefe quiere romper conmigo? Disimula fatal. Observé mi arriesgada maniobra al ver a los tres acercarse directamente a Lucius. Mi padre se llevó una sorpresa al verlos, ofreció su mano y charló durante un rato con Shackelbolt. Solté el aire. Mi madre, junto a Andromeda Black, me sonrió y meneó la cabeza en señal de resignación; se sirvió un vino y siguió charlando, hasta que la madre de Blaise se les unió. Blaise, que se acercó a mí al rato, completamente desanimado.

—Por favor, Blaise, eres patético. Las Greengrass te están poniendo ojos y pareces hecho una mierda —mi amigo me echó un brazo por el hombro y no tardé en comprender que ya llevaba unas pocas copas de más.

—Ahora lo entiendo todo, Draco. Me ha dejado por Pucey.

—Adrian siempre fue un tipo simpático —Recordé—, aunque un poco idiota, no hacía trampas en quidditch.

—Adrian sería el equivalente a Potter en Gryffindor.

—¿Disculpa? —Alcé la copa por encima de su cabeza, amenazando con verterla y bañarlo en gloria. Si vas a cogerte una buena borrachera, asegúrate que sean de los viñedos Malfoy—. Siempre fui más popular que Adrian y mucho más elegante.

—Pero la simpatía nunca fue tu fuerte —Se carcajeó Blaise, y le arrebaté la copa.

—Deja de beber como un viejo acabado e invítala a bailar, idiota —Señalé a la chica, ahora sola junto a la mesa. No tuve que decirlo dos veces, Blaise se lanzó como si fuera su presa. Vi cómo insistía, Zeller no es facilona como sus otras conquistas, y finalmente accedía.

He de decir que mi discurso de camaradería y confraternización fue excelente. Mucho mejor que el que dio el viejo de Dumbledore en el irrisorio colegio de Hogwarts. Hay que afrontar la realidad de la comunidad mágica: las familias _sangrepura_ se extinguirán dentro de unos años, para desgracia de mi padre y aquellos supremacistas a favor. Pero la vida ha cambiado y para sobrevivir solo podemos dejarnos llevar por las reformas del Ministerio. Al fin y al cabo, todos somos supervivientes de la guerra contra Voldemort y estar vivos es el mejor regalo que podríamos tener. Shackelbolt era una pieza muy importante en esa fiesta, porque apenas hemos tenido contacto con él y al haber formado parte de La Orden del Fénix, el movimiento del que mi padrino también fue adepto, es posible que quisiera endurecer reglas contra los _sangrepura_. Hacerle nuestro aliado es algo que mi padre trataba de hacer, pero nunca supo acercarse a él de la manera correcta. Obviamente, el invitar _sangrepuras_ y mezclarlos con sangres sucias y nacidos de muggles fue un pequeñísimo precio a pagar, y Lucius lo supo enseguida. Entendió que la gente era feliz por ser magos, pero antetodo, personas sin miedo a ser masacradas o destituidas de la sociedad; y tendría que cambiar sus valores y pensamientos si deseaba seguir siendo alguien importante en la comunidad. Arañé un poco la alfombra para él: el resto dependería de sus pasos y decisiones. Y al acabar la fiesta se reunió conmigo en su despacho.

—Draco. Estuve a punto de impedirte organizar aquella fiesta, pero fuiste listo al acogerte al derecho de apellido. Si realmente hubieses fracasado, te habría desheredado, aunque hubiese significado el desprecio de mis semejantes. Verte hablar con las palabras justas y medidas fue un orgullo para mí. Pero sobre todo, ver a mis hombres de confianza opinando sobre tu valor y honestidad y los intereses creados me convenció del todo. No entiendo aún cómo conseguiste que Shackelbolt viniera. He tratado de invitarle y hablar con él y he sido rechazado en multitud de ocasiones. Desconocía también que el auror Potter formara parte de su escolta. Es evidente que su impertinencia le ha hecho llegar muy lejos.

—No olvides sus aptitudes, padre. Salvó el mundo.

Silencio denso.

—Tener a Potter de nuestro lado, aunque me pese, es beneficioso —Apreté los puños, tratando de controlarme—, sin embargo, sé que es un hombre incorrompible y sus lealtades estarán siempre con los de su casta.

—Padre, Potter no discrimina a nadie por su sangre ni por su estatus. ¿Crees que para él es fácil que lo relacionen conmigo, después de todos los escándalos? Nos ofrece su apoyo, y ayer lo demostró. Es el Jefe de Aurores, por Merlín. Siempre que necesites protección, te guste o no, tendrás que negociar con él. Y si todo ocurriera acorde a tus planes, Harry estaría casado con una bruja con antepasados muggles, y probablemente no daría un sickle por las familias como nosotros. ¿Quieres saber cómo conseguí que Kingsley aceptara venir? Potter se lo pidió. Es un hombre influyente que me hace feliz y quiero estar a su lado.

Lucius calló, de nuevo, y al rato, sentenció:

—Te daré tiempo. Pero no me olvido del heredero, Draco. Comparte la alcoba con quien te dé la gana, pero dentro de unos años vendré a pedirte un nieto. Y espero entonces que tu hombre influyente lo entienda, porque de lo contrario... me dará igual que doce ministros vengan a Malfoy Manor a coronarme rey.

 ***

Agarro unos cuantos polvos flu y en pocos segundos me encuentro en esa casa oscura y con olor a guardado. Dejo a un lado el pastel preparado muy amablemente por los elfos de la mansión que nos servirá como postre y subo las escaleras, extrañado de no encontrarlo ahí.

—Tira.tu.varita —Coño, algo duro se me clava en la espalda y me acojono. Me doy la vuelta, pero de repente me tiran al suelo y solo veo una sombra sobre mí—. He dicho que tires tu varita.

Con una rapidez asombrosa, me arrebata la varita y me inmoviliza los brazos y las piernas solo con el cuerpo.

—Ah... conque oponiendo resistencia —Respiro, aliviado. Este imbécil un día me matará del susto.

—¡Joder, Potter! —La sombra se cierne aún más sobre mí, usa el muslo para rozarme la entrepierna y no puedo evitar jadear.

—Encima tiene una lengua sucia, el sujeto —Vuelvo a jadear al sentir la lengua del idiota de Harry lamiendo mi cuello—. ¿Qué podemos hacer para reformarlo?

Asiento y sonrío malévolamente. Oh, de vez en cuando a Potter le pone mucho sorprenderme haciendo de auror en servicio y me presto a su juego voluntariamente (aunque a veces preferiría que no me asustara el muy cabrón, por cada sobresalto me quita un año de vida).

—Si me toca un pelo, mi padre se enterará de esto —Potter se hace el sorprendido, aunque es muy mal actor, pero esa túnica alrededor de su cuerpo y las maniobras que ejecuta sí valen su peso en galeones.

—Mmmm... voy a demostrarte por dónde puede meterse tu padre sus opiniones —¿En qué momento ha pasado el brazo por mi cintura y me ha volteado? A veces me pregunto si realmente arresta así a los magos oscuros. Me plantearé volver a atemorizar al mundo si después voy a tener que responder ante un auror de este modo. Poco después me ha arrebatado la ropa y comienza a masturbarme con lentitud mientras pide paso a través de mi agujero fruncido. El olor a sexo comienza a llenar el cuarto. Jadeos, empujones, caricias lascivas... me apoyo con las manos en el suelo para evitar ser convertido en calcamonía muggle. Mis caderas, en alto, me dejan en una posición ridículamente humillante, pero me abstengo de moverme. Ahora mismo tengo tanta estimulación que desplazarse no es una buena idea. Aprieto los dientes, cierro los ojos: está siendo muy intenso y por alguna maldita razón es como si ese momento fuera a quedarse impreso en mi memoria para siempre: ¿será su último contacto conmigo? Lo mataré, no podré verle con otro tipo. Lo ataré a los pies de mi cama y le follaré toda la noche, le haré mío hasta que comprenda que nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá tocarle. Me corro pensando en la calidez de su aliento, la rudeza de sus manos, su cabello alborotado, su gesto salvaje, dominándome... es demasiado y un sollozo escapa de mi garganta. Enseguida tengo a Harry alertado sobre mí, temeroso de haberme dañado.

—Draco, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño? ¡Draco! —Agita mis hombros, demandando respuesta, pero no puedo parar de llorar. Han sido muchos días de incertidumbre, de no saber, la tensión por cumplir mis obligaciones, por hacerlo bien y no fallar. Muchos días sin sexo y sin escuchar su voz. Al parecer no estoy bien con Potter, pero estoy peor aún sin él—. Draco, me estás asustando.

Y unos enormes brazos me acogen en un pecho firme, entrenado. Su olor es varonil, intenso, huele a azahar, a misterio y a enredaderas. Huele a alguien a quien no me cansaría de poseer y cuidar, con toda esa inocencia gryffindoresca y ese sentido de la protección que me la pone dura. Reparte pequeños besos en mi pelo hasta que me limpio las lágrimas con toda la dignidad posible y trato de acomodarme la ropa. Alzo la cabeza ligeramente y decido hacerle sufrir un poco.

—Le daré el mensaje a mi padre —Y me levanto con dificultad, porque esta vez se ha excedido un poco en sus embestidas.

—Draco —suplica, pero sus manos no me tocan, se mantienen a una distancia—. Por favor, dime que estás jugando. ¿Por qué lloras? ¿No lo deseabas? ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

Trato de alcanzar el sofá y me dejo caer, algo dolorido por la posición y la postura. Harry está a mi lado, esperando. Alzo la vista y le miro, observo su esplendor: sus mejillas rojas por la excitación, su pelo revuelto de forma imposible, sus labios con señales de haberse mordido, su túnica arrugada y ... Salazar, cómo me pone con esa maldita túnica de chico bueno.

—¿No tienes algo que decirme? —Lo enfrento, con todo el orgullo de lo que soy capaz.

—Mm, ¿perdona? ¿He sido muy bruto? —Patético Potter, de verdad.

—¿Prefieres decírmelo después de la cena? ¿O aún te lo estás pensando? —Harry me mira extrañado y por primera vez se me ocurre que quizá no sepa de qué demonios le hablo. Cojo aire, lo expulso lentamente y expongo—. El correo electrónico.

Unos sudores fríos recorren su cara y se rasca la nuca, avergonzado.

—Ah, sí, tengo que explicarte eso —Me noto rígido al momento. Me lo va a decir ya, parece haber tomado una decisión, así que lo encaro con dignidad. No voy a suplicarle, porque los Malfoy no hacen eso, ni tampoco voy a decirle si está seguro y todas esas tonterías que solo sirven para regodearse aún más en la propia miseria. Me pongo a pensar en quién podría fijarme para tratar de olvidar a este imbécil, pero lo veo con la maldita túnica y creo que me pasearía por el Ministerio para tratar de ligarme a algún otro auror: si le acabo de decir a mi padre que tengo una relación con alguien influyente y Potter me deja, sustituiré a Potter por otra persona influyente y quizá hasta _sangrepura_. Mierda, si todos los compañeros de Harry en la Oficina de Aurores son señores mayores, calvos y gordos, menos los de su escuadrón y me parece que salvo Ernie, el resto son hetero. Y Ernie es carnada de Theo y no, gracias. Aunque seguro que me invitarían a formar parte de su vida sexual en plan trío, los muy obscenos—. Eh, te dije que el correo era para ti, pero no era para ti. Me equivoqué.

Se me salta el corazón del pecho, sobre todo al recordar ese refrán muggle: si hay algo que va mal, puede ir aún peor. ¿Es posible que no solo me esté dejando, sino que me haya engañado con otro? Lo mato. Me levanto, necesito aislarme de él. Me apoyo en la chimenea y saco la BlackBerry.

—Dices que no es para mí, y sin embargo lo diriges a esta dirección —Se lo muestro, por si su ridículo cerebro ya no lo recuerda—. Como me pareció un maldito jeroglífico te pregunté si era para mí, dijiste que sí y estuve varios días devanándome los sesos para conseguir entender tu palabrería.

—Sí, sí, Draco, es verdad, pero me equivoqué. El destinatario correcto tiene un correo muy similar y el día que me preguntaste estaba en la Oficina de Aurores redactando unos informes y te contesté deprisa, sin pensar —Sin pensar. Me pregunto si eso lo ha hecho alguna vez. Lo miro, esperando una explicación. Se levanta, con la túnica desabrochada, pero ahora no puedo excitarme con esa visión: quiero una respuesta, y espero que sea clara. O rasgaré su túnica por motivos muy diferentes—. El correo te pareció un jeroglífico porque no iba destinado a ti. Era para Theo.

Horror. Lo desmembraré si me ha engañado con él y hasta planificaré una venganza aún peor junto a Ernie ahora que me llevo muy bien con los hufflepuff.

—Theo. ¿Y en qué mundo paralelo podrías haberme confundido con él? ¿En uno el que te lo has tirado? Por lo que dices aquí de que es tu pareja —Harry me mira, ofendido.

—Draco, no empieces. ¿Por qué sigues dudando de mí? Creí que nuestra confianza estaba más que afianzada. Me molesta.

—A mí me molesta que escribas a mi amigo con tanta naturalidad y no me lo hayas explicado inmediatamente después de haberle escrito. Es más, le enseñé a Theo este correo y en lugar de explicarme nada, se hizo el tonto. Si soy un ser lógico, voy a pensar que ocultáis algo. Si soy imbécil, como tú, lo borro y hago como si nada hubiera pasado.

Harry aprieta las manos, supongo que en un intento de controlar su ira, que debe ser mucha cuando discute con una pareja tan lógica y cerebral como yo.

—Es una tontería, por eso no te lo expliqué cuando me enteré. Y Theo te vio tan enfadado que prefirió que hablaras conmigo.

—No lo capto, Potter. Si es una tontería, Theo bien podría habérmelo contado sin hacerse el interesante.

—Theo piensa que cualquiera que hable conmigo es un potencial enemigo tuyo; de hecho, no sé cómo no le has maldecido aún. Tengo una relación de amistad con Theo. Tolero a tu amigo Blaise, a cualquier otro slytherin, pero Theo es mi amigo. Gracias a él estoy contigo, y me aporta muchas cosas —juro que esto último lo pronunció demasiado deprisa—. Un día fui a mirar su ordenador con un amigo muggle que entiende de ellos porque Theo no podía conectarlo a internet. Ya sabes que él está descubriendo toda la tecnología muggle, como tú. Y entonces ocurrió: el _LOL (1)_. Nos atrapó. Cuando quisimos darnos cuenta ya nos habíamos dado de alta y nos habíamos entregado a él.

Aprieto mis brazos, y concluyo, Potter es el ser más idiota del planeta. Con túnica o sin ella.

—El _LOL_.

—Sí.

La ironía me invade, siento la necesidad de cachondearme, porque todo es muy surrealista.

—¿Quién es _LOL_ , algún mago oscuro por el que te apetece de repente romper tu cráneo? ¿De qué estatus estratosféricos hablamos? ¿Squib, muggle, traidor a la sangre...?

Harry sofoca una risa y sonríe como idiota.

—¡Draco, es un videojuego! Una... serie de pantallas que vas pasando para llegar a un objetivo. Tu BlackBerry tiene conexión a Internet, has visto anuncios de juegos parecidos como _Candy Crush, Pacman, Angry Birds._..

—Un videojuego —repito, de repente no sé si hacerle un _Desaungeo_ , un _Petrificus Totalus_ o llevarme la tarta y volver a mi mansión.

—No sabía si te iba a molestar que le prestara atención al _LOL_ , por eso lo probé con Theo. Pero él es muy malo y me ha hecho perder varias peleas, y por eso le escribí ese correo. Que por cierto, se creó una cuenta nueva muy parecida a la tuya: _Dragoneight_The_Invincible_ o algo así, por eso me equivoqué de dragón al mandarlo. ¿Te has enfadado?

Absurdo. No hay otra palabra para describirlo.

—He estado preocupado por un maldito videojuego pensando que querías dejarme por todo el tema de mi padre y el hecho de que no me decida a vivir contigo en según qué casa. Y me dices, tranquilamente, que tú has estado distraído jugando a eso mientras me rompía la cabeza tratando de descifrar esa mierda.

—Draco...

—Tú y tu amiguito Theo volvéis a tener secretos, y supongo que todos estos días no me has llamado porque estabas enganchado al LOCO ese. Y como hoy teníamos cena, pensaste “vamos a calentar a Draco un poco para que no pueda resistirse a que le folle con la túnica de auror”, así me quito las ganas de sexo y puedo seguir con las pantallas.

—¡Draco!

—Pues nada, Potter, vete con el LOCO y haz parejita con Theo, mientras yo me busco a alguien que quiera una maldita conversación cultural que tú ni siquiera puedes tener y a lo mejor dentro de unos días recibes un correo mío diciéndote que encuentro más instructivo _Most Potent Potions_ que tú —me dirijo a la escalera, pero Harry me para aguantándose la risa.

—¿Estás celoso de un videojuego?

—No digas sandeces.

—¿Ves por qué el pobre Theo no quiso contarte nada?

—Como buen slytherin, pensó “a la mierda, que maldiga a Potter”. Ahora entiendo su reacción, claro —concluyo, tratando de zafarme de él, pero me ha apresado con sus brazos y me cuesta moverme. Además, me está mordiendo la oreja, el cabrón sabe mis puntos débiles...

—Draco, tú me gustas millones de veces más que el _LOL_. Pero el día que hablamos con tu padre me enfadé mucho, solo quise desconectar. En la Oficina no paro de pensar en ti, cuando llego a casa tampoco, cuando como pienso en lo sexy que te ves desnudo, cuando duermo sueño contigo... en el _LOL_ , o espabilas o mueres. Así que no puedo pensar en ti, aunque eso me haga dichoso.

—Potter, eres un idiota. Jugar a un videojuego muggle para poder dejar de pensar en mí —no puedo evitar que se infle mi ego. ¿Qué? A todo el mundo le gusta oír ese tipo de comentarios, no seamos hipócritas.

—Por eso insisto en vivir contigo. Con tus manías seguro que tenemos alguna pelea, pero no tendría que estar pensando cuándo voy a verte, porque ya te tendría a mi lado todos los días.

—Bien pensado, Potter. Así, cuando te canses de mí, podrás conectarte al videojuego e ignorar todo lo que pasa... cabrón, no me toques ahí.

—Quiero... follarte otra vez —hunde la nariz en mi cuello y comienza a repartir besos—. ¿Por eso llorabas? ¿Creías que iba a dejarte?

—¿Llorar? ¿Quién lloraba? No soy ningún sentimental, auror de pacotilla. Gradúate esas gafas —noto la sonrisa de Potter aunque su cara esté escondida en mi cuello.

—Tampoco eras partidario de la tecnología muggle y mira ahora; y esa fiesta que celebraste: seguro que en toda la historia del apellido Malfoy jamás ha habido tanta mezcla de sangre en tu casa. Creí que tu padre freiría a maldiciones a cualquiera, tuve mi varita varias veces en mano.

—Disculpa por no ser el Draco Malfoy gilipollas que conociste en Hogwarts —y este auror no para de sobarme.

—Por eso me gustas más ahora. Ya no eres tan intratable y me dejas acercarme a ti.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, sigues siendo tan gryffindor como en Hogwarts. Como no hay señor oscuro al que matar, metámonos en el ordenador para deshacernos de los malos. Ese complejo de héroe tan ridículo... ¿vas a dedicarte a aniquilar a todo ser malvado en el mundo cibernético?

Harry se carcajea, y me mira por fin a la cara.

—¡No habría tiempo material para eso! Pero todo es empezar, supongo —hundo mi mano en sus costillas y se queja.

—Mira, Potter, voy a cronometrar con un _Tempus_ cuánto rato pasas en el LOCO ese. Después haré lo mismo pero conmigo: si se te ocurre estar un minuto más con la tontería virtual, seré yo el próximo señor oscuro que tengas que matar —Harry me mira y esboza una sonrisa enorme.

—¿Eso quiere decir que iremos a vivir juntos?

Me aparto de él por mi bien mental y el de mi erección, que asoma por los pantalones.

—Aún tenemos que mirar esa casa que propuse: quiero que sea espaciosa, los suelos los quiero cubiertos de alfombras, que tenga mucha iluminación solar y que los elfos domésticos nos cocinen —Harry vuelve a acercarse a mí, pero retrocedo varios pasos, incómodo. La tela en mi pantalón se nota demasiado tirante y molesta. De repente, la idea de someterlo en el despacho de mi padre va tomando forma, porque se me ocurren varias formas de castigarle por haberme tenido así. No se irá de rositas el auror, claro que no, de lo contrario, no sabría lo que es estar con un slytherin.

—Draco —me abraza finalmente contra la chimenea, me clava su intensa mirada verde miope y por fin sucumbo ante él—. Si fueras el próximo señor oscuro, el mundo estaría perdido.

 

**FIN**

 

**______________________________________________________**

 

(1) El LOL es el famoso juego online League of Legends del género MOBA o **ARTS:** Estrategia De Acción En Tiempo Real en el que a menudo dos equipos de jugadores compiten entre sí, con cada jugador controlando un solo personaje a través de una interfaz RTS.

El objetivo es destruir la estructura principal de los oponentes con la ayuda de unidades controladas por ordenador generadas periódicamente que marchan hacia la estructura principal del enemigo a través de senderos a los que se refiere como "carriles".

(Wikipedia)

 

FF_FF

19/12/13

29/12/13


End file.
